Cinereous
by Akizu Ri
Summary: Perjalanan mengungkap kematian orangtuaku. Ia di sana, Bangsawan dengan rambut putih-pirang yang mau repot mengurusiku. Slash!DMHP. Non-magical. Adventure!AU.
1. Prolog

Ladang gandum terhampar luas di depan mata, menguning bagai karpet emas. Pisau sabit diayun-ayunkan, menebas segenggam batang gandum. Menatap lelah, peluh bergulir licin di pelipis. Aku menghela napas. Akan butuh waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan ini.

Rambut merah Ron menyembul dari lautan emas. Tangannya sibuk menyibak gandum. Jauh di belakang kami, Scrabbers mencicit nyaring di kotak jeruji. Ia sudah lapar sedari tadi. Telingaku menangkap geraman, mataku menahan pandangan; Ron berputar dan biji-biji gandum terlontar ke dalam kotak Scrabbers. Aku melirik wajah kesal Ron. "Jangan beritahu _Mum_ , Harry."

Entah sesuatu hal apa yang tengah mengusik Ron. Bibirnya meliuk aneh dengan raut tertekuk sedari fajar.

"Tidak akan, Ron," pisau sabit kuayunkan pada segenggam gandum. "Kau tahu itu."

Langit mendung bergulung-gulung di atas kami. Awan hitam memberat tak kuasa menampung air. Sulur angin menusuk dingin dengan ribut. Aku mendengar Ron berdecak sebal.

"Sebentar lagi hujan. Kita tak akan menyelesaikan ini tepat waktu," ia bersungut-sungut. Tangannya menyelusupkan sabit di pinggang. "Kita pulang saja dengan hasil yang ada."

Aku menjawab dengan satu anggukan. Tangan menyimpan pisau sabit di ujung pinggang. Ron berjalan lebih dulu pada pedati gandum dengan kotak Scabbers di pelukkan. Batang-batang gandum menumpuk di atas kotak Scabbers. Menyusul Ron, kulihat tumpukan gandum di kotak pedati, hasil panen hari ini. Kaki mendekat, kulempar segenggam panen gandum terakhir.

"Hei, _Fallen Noble!_ " teriakkan di belakang kami tak membuat kepala berbalik.

Ron memutari pedati. Di seberangnya aku melakukan hal yang sama. Mata melirik, raut muka Ron semakin tertekuk dalam. Jauh di belakang, suara itu menyalak lagi, "bagaimana hasil panen hari ini, huh?"

Ron lompat menaiki pedati, tangannya mengait tali kekang kuda. Dari dalam kotak, Scrabbers menjerit-jerit di atas tumpukan gandum. Aku menduduki diri di sebelah Ron.

"Urusi urusanmu, Finnigan!" teriak Ron.

Di atas pedatinya, tawa Finnigan bergulung bagai ombak. "Ow, suasana hatimu sedang buruk ya, Ron?"

Ron mendengus di sebelahku.

"Ia hanya bercanda, Ron." jelasku tanpa melirik. Ia mendecak lagi.

"Aku tahu, Harry."

Finnigan berputar menjauh, kudengar teriakannya yang mengecil.

 **.**

 **Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang penulis peroleh dari fanfiksi ini.**

 **Tidak menjamin IC. Kemungkinan alur lambat. Slash!DMHP. Non-magical. Adventure!AU.**

 **Bila tidak berkenan, jangan membaca fanfiksi ini.**

 **Dari penggemar untuk penggemar.**

 **.**

Air deras memukul-mukul tanah. Bahu kami sedikit basah ketika memasuki lumbung. Hujan menyerbu dengan berisik disusul gelegar guntur. Ron sibuk menumpukan gandum dari pedati ke gunung gandum di ruangan. Aku memberi makan Quiny―kuda cokelat milik keluarga Weasley yang menarik pedati―dengan setumpuk jerami kering.

Lumbung ini tak jauh dari rumah utama keluarga Weasley. Tetapi bangunan rumah itu tak nampak di balik hujan lebat. Kotak jeruji Scabbers tergantung di tiang kayu dekat pedati, kulihat Ron tengah mendekatinya. Kini kotak pedati kosong melompong.

"Kuharap hujan gila ini tak sampai hingga jam makan malam," ucap Ron yang memangku kotak Scabbers. Tanganku mengelus rambut lebat Quiny.

Aku hanya menyahut sekenanya. "Yeah."

Jemari Ron berusaha menahan hasrat untuk mengeluarkan Scabbers. Jika pengerat itu keluar, ia akan melompat dan berenang indah di lautan gunung gandum. Terakhir kali kuingat, Ron tak dapat jatah makan malam selama seminggu karenanya.

"Ada hal yang mengganggumu, Ron?" pertanyaan yang mengganjal pikiran sedari pagi meluncur lancar.

Ron hanya melirik malas. Entah apa yang membuatnya enggan bercerita. Aku menghela napas kemudian beringsut mendekat.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku," janji kusodorkan sepenuh hati. "Kau tahu itu, 'kan, sobat?"

Arah pandang Ron terayun pada Scabbers dipangkuan. Kulihat ia seperti tengah berada dalam perang batin.

"Hinaan-hinaan itu tak sanggup kutahan lagi, Harry." Ron bersuara lirih, namun masih tertangkap jelas oleh telinga. Aku hanya termangu.

Dahulu, keluarga Ron termasuk ke dalam piramida kasta bangsawan. Mr. Weasley pernah mencicip gelar Baron. Kemudian karena suatu peristiwa, gelar itu dicabut paksa. Meninggalkan luka yang menganga lebar bagi keluarga Weasley. Pada saat yang sama, orangtuaku wafat. Kami masih berumur lima tahun kala itu.

Tangan terayun ke pundak Ron, aku menyemangati, "bersabarlah, sobat. Suatu hari, gelar itu akan kaurebut kembali."

.

.

"Kalian akan pergi ke tempat Hermione?" antusiasme Ginny tak dapat disembunyikan. Dia bergilir menatapku kemudian Ron dari undakan tangga. Tangannya terlipat di atas pagar kayu. Dua koin perunggu mengintip dari balik genggaman.

Ron memutar tubuh dan menimpali dengan malas, "dua cokelat kodok, 'kan?"

Ginny membalas dengan deretan gigi. Dua koin perunggu berjatuhan ke telapak kanan Ron. "Aku titip, ya!"

Ron membalas dengan gumaman, berjalan ke pintu dapur dan melompat naik ke pedati. Aku mengikat jubah lusuh, memutar tubuh kemudian menyusul Ron.

"Sepertinya kami akan pulang agak sore," aku mengingatkan sembari menutup pintu.

Ron mengayun tali kekang, roda pedati bergulir. Jalan tanah dengan kubangan lebar terhampar tanpa ujung. Hujan kemarin lusa cukup ekstrem, menggugah kami untuk menerobos karena tiada henti saat mendekati jam makan malam. Masih terngiang di telingaku omelan sayang Mrs. Weasley.

Padang gandum kuning berombak ketika angin meniup-niup. Tangan menyisir rambut yang menutup pandangan. Sinar terik matahari terhalang awan keabuan. Aku menoleh ketika Ron mulai bersuara, "sehabis dari penggilingan, kau akan ke mana, Harry?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada."

Tepat di akhir jawabanku, atap-atap desa Hogsmeade terlihat.

.

.

"Hai, Harry! Hai, Ron!"

Suara Hermione menyambut. Aku melompat turun dari pedati. Ron menghampiri Hermione lebih dulu.

"Bagaimana penggilingan?" tanyaku sembari melepas jubah lusuh, kaki mendekati keduanya.

Jemari Hermione menyodorkan secarik kertas di depan perut Ron. "Ramai seperti biasa."

Penggilingan Gandum Granger adalah satu-satunya penggilingan di Hogsmeade. Kami sudah lama langganan di sini, seperti halnya tali pertemanan kami dengan Hermione.

"Kita masih punya banyak waktu, Harry." Ron menunjukan secarik kertas di depan perutku, tertulis dua angka delapan. "Aku akan ke Honeydukes."

"Masih ada waktu bebas satu jam sebelum giliran kalian. Mesin penggiling masih ramai dalam hal antrean."

"Oke, 'Mione," sahutku. "Ron, aku ikut dengan―"

"Tunggu, Harry!"

Interupsi kecil membuat kepalaku berputar. Aku hafal suara berat itu. Ron ikut menoleh. Kami pun tanpa sadar berteriak serempak, "Hagrid!"

Hagrid muncul dengan dua karung goni tersampir di bahu kanan. Batang-batang gandum kering menyembul dari celah serat karung. Aku yakin punggung kanan Hagrid menahan rasa gatal yang menusuk.

"Aku ingin kau mengambil pesananku di toko Madam Malkin's."

Gemerincing koin tak dapat teredam di balik serat kantung yang dilemparkan Hagrid. Tangan menangkap dengan gesit, aku menoleh ketika Ron menyela, "tapi Hagrid, toko Madam Malkin's ada di Diagon Alley. Kukira Harry dan aku hanya akan berputar-putar di sekitar Hogsmeade."

Diagon Alley adalah kota besar, butuh waktu dua jam dari Hogsmeade untuk sampai ke sana, dengan kereta kuda. Tetapi bila memakai opsi dengan menunggang kuda yang berlari bisa memakan setengah waktu.

"Kau bisa menaiki Aragog, Harry," Hagrid beringsut mendekat, telapak tangannya menepuk pelan bahu kananku. "Sisa uang di kantung itu boleh untukmu."

Kulihat Ron hendak menginterupsi hingga suara lugas Hagrid menyalip lebih dulu, "dan aku akan membantumu dalam penggilingan nanti, Ron."

Diamnya Ron, kuanggap setuju. Mata terayun pada Hagrid di depan tubuh, senyum semringah kulemparkan, "baiklah, Hagrid."

Ketika aku sudah terduduk di atas Aragog, mata menangkap lambaian santai dari Hermione dan Hagrid.

.

.

Aku hanyalah satu dari bagian penduduk jelata yang belum tersandung kasus karena keonaran. Walaupun bangku sekolah belum pernah kami cicipi, tetapi Mrs. Weasley memanggil seseorang untuk mengajari kami di rumah mengenai baca-tulis, matematika, sejarah, dan ilmu dasar. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Mrs. Weasley membayar orang itu, tetapi aku dan Ron menyebut beliau Profesor Dumbledore.

Beliau menerangkan bahwa negeri ini, Hogwarts, dibagi menjadi empat wilayah besar; Hufflepuff di barat daya, Ravenclaw di bagian tenggara, Slytherin di timur laut dan Gryffindor di barat laut―dan yeah, kami bermukim di wilayah Gryffindor. Selama lima belas tahun aku hidup, belum pernah kaki ini menginjak daratan di luar tanah Gryffindor.

Tersentak ketika Aragog hampir menubruk seorang bocah, tangan menarik tali kekang kuat-kuat. Aku menghambur turun ketika Aragog sudah tenang. Bocah di depan mata tampak kaget dan takut. Kaki mendekat, tangan menggendongnya berdiri, aku bertanya cemas, "kau tak apa? Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud mencelakaimu."

Bocah itu menatap segan, kemudian berkata, "a-aku baik."

"Maafkan aku."

Dua anggukan terayun, kemudian bocah itu berputar menjauh. Mataku menatap punggung kecil itu sekilas.

Di sebelah kiri, gedung-gedung Diagon Alley tersaji di pandangan. Tangan kanan mengait tali kekang Aragog, menuntun, mataku tertuju pada pohon linden rindang di ujung pemukiman.

"Tunggulah sebentar, Aragog," tali kekang tersimpul kuat, tangan mengelus sebentar. "Kuusahakan tak akan lama."

Tak perlu membuang waktu berputar-putar untuk mencari toko Madam Malkin's. Gemerincing bel mendayu ketika tanganku mendorong pintu. Langkah mendekat ke meja konter. Wanita berambut putih menyambut dengan senyum ramah, "apa yang kau butuhkan? Aku yakin kami memiliki ukuran Anda."

"Aku berniat mengambil pesanan atas nama Rubeus Hagrid."

"Silahkan tunggu sebentar," punggung Madam Malkin berputar dan menghilang di balik rak-rak tinggi.

Aku beringsut menjauh, menghampiri sofa panjang di ujung meja konter. Kepala tak menoleh ketika gemerincing bel berdenting nyaring. Hening merayap sejenak. Madam Malkin belum muncul menyambut calon pembeli baru. Mata menangkap sekelebat hitam duduk menjaga jarak di sebelahku.

Kepalaku berputar seluruhnya ketika mata menangkap topi tinggi hitam terayun turun. Isi kepala terketuk-ketuk, punggungku lurus disepuh ketegangan. Sosok di sebelahku termasuk dalam piramida kasta Bangsawan.

Atribut pakaiannya serba hitam, dengan jubah panjang. Jubahnya nampak berbeda dari milikku. Jubah itu terlihat seperti gabungan coat di mataku. Mungkin itu tren para bangsawan―dan aku pun bukan pengikut mode. Cincin perak dengan simbol ular melingkar seperti menatapku dari jemari kirinya yang memangku topi tinggi.

Mata mencuri pandang sesuatu yang kontras dari figur itu. Rambut putih bersepuh pirang menusuk mata, seakan pamer eksistensi. Ia melirik tak acuh, mendengus ketika mendapatiku dengan jubah kumal.

"Pesanan atas nama Rubeus Hagrid!"

Panggilan Madam Malkin seperti menarikku. Bangkit berdiri, kaki mengambil langkah lebar. Tangan Madam Malkin mengayunkan secarik kertas di depan hidungku. Sekantung koin kukeluarkan dan menaruh berbutir-butir koin di muka meja konter.

"Terima kasih. Datang lagi lain waktu," ucapan Madam Malkin kubalas dengan senyum.

Tubuh terlonjak ketika berbalik, figur itu berada di depan pandanganku. Mata mengalihkan arah pandang. Aku tidak suka berurusan dengan Bangsawan.

"Kau kenal dengan Hagrid?" ia bertanya.

Mata mencuri pandang, bibirku menjawab dengan gagap, "y-ya."

Tanpa niat sengaja, mataku bertubrukan dengan bola mata kelabu. Arah pandang kulempar ke lain tempat hingga membuat pusing.

Ia tidak berkata apa pun. Aku bernisiatif memutus kontak singkat ini. Kepalaku merunduk―memberi salam dan beringsut maju, bahu kami nyaris bersinggungan. Gemerincing lonceng berdenting riuh ketika aku membuka pintu.

Figur lain ditangkap oleh mataku. Seorang pria berpakaian rapi―dan terlihat bagus―berdiri di sebelah pintu. Aku yakin jas hitam yang dikenakannya seharga satu bulan jatah makanku. Rambutnya sehitam jelaga tetapi ia lebih pendek dariku. Mendadak gemerincing lonceng menyalak-nyalak. Tuan Bangsawan berbaju hitam tengah berdiri di balik punggungku. Kaki bergeser ketika kesadaran mengetuk kepala―figurku menghalangi jalan.

Kelabu itu melirik padaku, kemudian melangkah pergi. Pria berpakaian rapi tadi mengekorinya, kemudian melesat maju dan membukakan pintu kereta kuda berpelitur. Aku berdiri diam di sana hingga punggung Bangsawan itu lenyap dari balik pintu hitam.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

 **Author's:** Ini adalah fanfiksi pertama saya di FHPI. Setelah cukup lama menjadi _silent reader_ , akhirnya saya memberanikan diri untuk meramaikan FHPI tercinta ini. Fanfiksi ini mengadopsi gaya pakaian era Victorian sedangkan untuk lingkungan dilebur dengan gaya Middle Age. Untuk bagian empat wilayah, mengapa saya tidak menulisnya dengan arah timur, barat, selatan dan utara? _Well_ , karena saya menerapkannya persis seperti pada lambang Hogwarts. Mungkin diksi saya agak kaku, maka dari itu kritik dan saran saya terima dengan tangan terbuka.


	2. Awal

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

 **[Direkomendasikan sambil mendengarkan lagu instrumental, link di bio]**

 **.**

Seminggu ini kabar burung sedang ramai dibicarakan di Hogsmeade, membuat semua orang resah. Poster-poster bertuliskan 'dicari' ditempeli di papan informasi dan di tembok-tembok kusam. Poster itu berisi potret wajah lelaki yang terlihat kurus, rambutnya digambar acak-acakan. Rumornya ia adalah pembunuh kejam yang kabur dari penjara bawah tanah Azkaban. Aku melihat nama pembunuh itu ditulis besar-besar. Sirius Black.

Kata Hagrid aku harus berhati-hati setiap saat mulai sekarang. Entah maksud apa dari perkataan Hagrid itu. Ia pun selalu menghindari pertanyaanku mengenai Bangsawan berpakaian gelap yang tak sengaja kujumpai dua minggu lalu. Hagrid pasti tahu sesuatu.

.

Sepulang dari memanen tomat di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Weasley, aku mendengar sekelompok orang bercakap-cakap. Kubuka pintu dapur dengan perlahan, mencoba meredam suara deritnya yang menyalak nyaring. Telingaku mendengar suara yang cukup familier ketika aku melepas tas keranjang terisi penuh oleh tomat besar.

"Ia pasti tak akan tahu kalau Harry kita sembunyikan di sini."

Profesor Dumbledore.

Dengan hati-hati aku mendudukan diri di sebelah keranjang tomat di atas dipan. Jutaan pertanyaan menyentak otak, gugup menyergapku. Kudapati diriku tengah menguping lebih jauh. Ron dan anak-anak Mr. Weasley yang lain belum selesai memanen tomat. Sedangkan Ginny pergi ke penggilingan Hermione. Kuharap mereka tak segera kembali.

"Tetapi, _Sir_ , tetap saja kami khawatir," kudengar suara Ms. Weasley yang terengah, mendesak. "Aku tahu kalau tempat ini adalah tempat terpencil, tetapi bukan berarti tempat ini tak bisa ditemukan. Cepat atau lambat 'ia' pasti akan kemari."

"Molly benar, _Sir_. Kami tak berani membayangkan kalau 'ia' akan―kami mohon, _Sir_ , demi keselamatan Harry."

Pernyataan Mr. Weasley membuatku terkesiap. Siapa itu 'ia'? Mengapa 'ia' tak boleh kemari? Dan apa sangkut pautnya denganku?

"Harry sudah berumur lima belas tahun. Ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk memahami situasi ini dan jika Harry ikut Anda ke Ibu kota, itu akan jauh lebih aman untuknya."

"Ibu kota tak akan cocok untuk Harry, Arthur. Dan kau tahu benar alasan mengapa Harry kutitipkan padamu."

"Tetapi, _Sir_ , 'ia' di sana pasti tak bisa menyentuh Harry. 'Ia' adalah Buron yang paling dicari di seantero negeri. 'Ia' tak bisa berkutik di Ibu kota," suara Mr. Weasley terdengar menuntut. Aku terdiam, masih mencuri dengar dengan pikiran kalut. Hingga pernyataan dari Ms. Weasley seolah menikam otak, aku membeku.

"Sudah cukup 'ia' merenggut James dan Lily dari kita, _Sir._ Kumohon bawalah Harry ke Ibu kota, kami takut ia tak lagi aman di sini. Sirius Black pasti akan menemukan tempat ini, _Sir_."

Saat itu aku tak melihat Ron, Fred dan George yang tengah membuka pintu dapur dengan kekehan. Dan aku tak menyadari bahwa bahuku menubruk mereka hingga membuat bola-bola tomat mereka melompat-lompat dari tas keranjang. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa aku berlari sekuat tenaga menuju padang gandum yang gundul. Yang kuinginkan hanya berteriak sekuat tenaga. Mata panas seolah terbakar dan lidahku mengecap guyuran air asin. Aku tak pernah merasa seterpuruk ini dalam hidup.

.

.

Tiga hari ini aku tak bisa tidur. Risauku terlihat jelas untuk Ron. Ia memang tak bisa kubohongi, mendesak tentang tingkahku yang menurutnya tak biasa ini. Tetapi aku tetap bungkam. Di dalam otak, aku merencanakan berlembar-lembar skenario lain.

Di pagi buta berikutnya aku membuka pintu dapur, satu jam sebelum Ms. Weasley bangun―anggota keluarga Weasley pertama yang giat bangun pagi. Udara dingin seketika menusuk tulang. Kurapatkan jubah kumalku dan menyamankan posisi tas kainku yang buluk.

Ketika aku hendak menutup pintu dapur, sebuah suara yang tak mungkin meluncur di pagi buta ini mengejutkanku, "Harry?"

Aku berbalik. Kulihat Ron berdiri diujung meja makan dengan ekspresi heran dan marah yang bercampur. Aku mengalihkan pandangan.

"Aku akan pergi, Ron."

"Ke mana? Dan apa-apaan ini, Harry?" suara Ron terdengar lebih marah.

"Aku harus pergi dari sini," aku menatapnya tanpa ragu. "Atau kalian yang akan dalam bahaya."

"Aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini."

"Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kalian lakukan dan berikan padaku. Aku menghargai itu semua, sungguh. Dan semoga kalian selalu sehat," punggungku berbalik, aku menahan emosi yang mulai meletup di dadaku.

"Tunggu, Harry!" Ron setengah berteriak. "Ceritakan padaku apa masalahmu? Kita teman 'kan, sobat? Jangan seperti ini Harry."

Aku terdiam, cukup tergoda untuk menumpahkan segala kerisauanku selama ini. Tetapi tidak. "Ini masalahku, Ron. Akan kuselesaikan sendiri. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu."

Dan aku berlari sekuat tenaga. Dapat kudengar teriakan Ron yang menyalak-nyalak dan jeritan kesal Ms. Weasley yang jam tidurnya berkurang satu jam lebih cepat.

.

Langit lembayung seolah menyentilku. Aku berlari cukup lama hingga fajar menyingsing. Dan kini di depanku adalah pintu pertama dari lembaran skenario yang telah kususun. Rumah Hagrid.

Pintu terbuka sebelum kepalan tanganku menyentuhnya. Hagrid terlihat terkejut melihatku. Kail pancing dan ember kayu di tangan kanannya. "Oh, halo, Harry! Tumben sekali kau pagi-pagi menemuiku," Hagrid mempersilahkanku masuk kemudian.

"Halo, Hagrid," kurapatkan jubah kumal, dan beringsut maju.

Hagrid berbalik dariku, dengan sigap menuangkan teh dari teko besar. Asap putih mengepul-ngepul, cangkir teh itu disodorkan padaku yang tengah duduk di seberang meja makan.

"Jadi, Harry, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Mendadak aku ragu untuk mengutarakan niatku. Aku menatap Hagrid, ia dengan sabar menunggu balasanku. Kuraih kuping cangkir, uap hangat menerpa wajahku. Tanpa sadar aku menahan napas.

"Bolehkah kupinjam salah satu kudamu untuk beberapa waktu, Hagrid? Aku ada urusan penting."

Hagrid terdiam, menatapku penuh selidik. Bibir kugigit dengan gelisah. Kalau daftar skenario ini gagal di awal, maka sia-sia saja semua rencanaku.

"Kumohon ... "

Setelah terdiam cukup lama menatapku, akhirnya Hagrid bersuara, " ... baiklah, Harry. Aku percaya padamu." Hagrid bangun dan menjauh, mendekati perapian, kemudian berbalik dan mendekatiku. lengan kananku ditarik, Hagrid menatapku sambil berkata, "apa pun masalahmu itu, Harry, semoga ini sedikit bisa membantumu."

Pandanganku beralih pada 'sesuatu' yang Hagrid letakan di telapak tanganku. Sekantung uang yang terbungkus kain kumal. Kantung itu tidaklah gemuk, tetapi aku terharu melihatnya. Dengan cepat aku menubruk Hagrid dengan pelukan. "Terima kasih banyak, Hagrid."

"Sama-sama, Harry. Dan kau bisa bersama Aragog, "Hagrid menepuk-nepuk punggungku. "Aragog tidak kupinjamkan, Harry. Aku memberikannya untukmu. Terlalu banyak kuda yang perlu kuurus."

Aku terkekeh.

Kemudian aku pergi dengan bekal buah-buahan Hagrid dari kebunnya.

Pintu pertama berhasil kulewati. Aku tidak tahu kedepannya rencanaku akan berjalan semulus ini atau tidak. Tetapi yang pasti, jika 'ia' mencariku―jika Sirius Black hendak membunuhku, maka aku siap menghadapinya.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

Authors:

 **12nnth,** Ini sudah saya lanjut :D

Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah memfavoritkan dan mem- _follow_ fanfiksi ini :D

Di _chapter_ depan Harry akan bertemu dengan Draco, sepertinya *ditimpuk*  
Saya cukup kaget dalam menulis _chapter_ ini, karena bisa kelar dalam beberapa jam. Karena chapter pertama saya butuh berhari-hari untuk menyelesaikannya, _lol_. Apakah ada yang menyadari perbedaan mencolok dari _chapter_ ini? Yup, _chapter_ ini saya tulis lebih sederhana dan tidak sekaku di _chapter_ awal. Jujur, saya tidak biasa menulis dari sudut pandang orang pertama. Semoga gaya tulis saya yang ini menjadi lebih nyaman untuk dibaca oleh para pembaca sekalian. Dan kemungkinan untuk _chapter-chapter_ depan saya akan tetap merekomendasikan lagu-lagu intrumental untuk fanfiksi ini. Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati *buka tangan*


End file.
